Battery powered systems and methods for charging a battery remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some charging systems and methods, previous charging of the battery and the current state of the battery are not considered in determining a charge cycle for the battery. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.